La última pijamada
by Edinna
Summary: Las chicas de primer año, ahora en tercero y cerca de su graduación. Deciden hacer una última pijamada. Mientras, Hanayo, intenta poner en orden sus sentimientos respecto a la graduación y a cierta gatita


**_Pues aquí estamos, con otro fanfic de LL. La verdad es que al principio no tenía pensado hacer este fic, pero era el cumple de mi amiga y justo, mientras jugaba a SIF vi la primera carta del set de Animal Maki y se me ocurrió hacer este fanfic, así que bueno, aproveché y será una especie de continuación al anterior fanfic mio, aunque no es necesario habérselo leído para entender este, así que sin mucha dilación, os dejo con el capítulo~_**

Miraba algo nerviosa la gigantesca casa de nuestra compañera de clases. Sé que no es la primera vez que vengo aquí, y desde luego Maki y yo no éramos extrañas para que me sintiera nerviosa, pero el hecho de que nuestra graduación estuviese cerca y de que había comprado un pijama especial para nuestra última pijamada juntas, hacía que mi nerviosismo aumentase más.

Sentí como apretaban mi mano levemente, mientras miraba a mi lado solo para ver unos brillantes y preciosos ojos ámbar mandándome confianza, con una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustaban y me hacían estremecerme de nuevo. Sonreí de vuelta a Rin-chan, agradeciendo que se haya dado cuenta de mi situación, aunque me sonrojé un poco por su gesto.

—No estés nerviosa nya~, no creo que Maki nos grite mucho~

—Como mucho te gritara a tí, Rin-chan—solté con una leve risa, mientras mi compañera hacía pucheros.

—Aún no hice nada, jo, y no me puede regañar después de la sorpresa que le he traido~—agitaba una bolsa que llevaba en la mano, la cual me daba leve curiosidad.

—Que por cierto, ¿que llevas en la bolsa? Tengo algo de curiosidad...—murmuré, jugueteando con mis dedos.

—Se-cre-to nya~, además lo vas a ver dentro de un rato~—esta vez fue ella la que se rió y yo quien hizo pucheros, pero no pude protestar porque las puertas de casa de la pelirroja se habían abierto, mientras aparecía la figura de nuestra amiga con una leve mueca de disgusto.

—Llegais tarde, ¿debo suponer que ha sido culpa de Rin?—alzó una ceja, mientras la miraba con algo de molestia. Rin pareció protestar, pero me desconecté de la conversación mientras ojeaba por encima la ropa de Maki. Al parecer, ella ya llevaba el pijama puesto, un conjunto de dos partes, verdoso y con un lazo blanco en unos de los laterales de su short y, debo decir que, le quedaba bastante bien, la hacía sentir tan...madura...

Ahogué un suspiro, mi pijama era prácticamente idéntico...solo que era solo de una pieza y con algunos lunares...estoy completamente segura de que no lograré llamar la atención de Rin-chan con este pijama...

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve en ese estado, pero sentí un leve zarandeo en mi brazo y volví al mundo real, levemente confundida.

—Kayo-chin, ¿estás bien? Llevas un rato pensativa y suspirando...—ví que incluso preocupé a Maki-chan, la cual ya había dejado de estar (aparentemente) enfadada.

—No es nada...tan solo estaba pensando en el tiempo que nos queda juntas...—ambas agacharon la cabeza, quizás debería haber estado callada...

—Pero bueno, por eso estamos aquí, ¿no nya~?—Rin recuperó la compostura rápidamente, volviendo a poner esa sonrisa que hizo que todas mis preocupaciones desapareciese, así que tan solo sonreí.

—Anda, pasad ya y preparaos, que ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo y ya tengo todo listo. Estaremos solas en casa, mis padres hoy tienen turno nocturno y no les importó que pasarais la noche aquí—murmuró, mientras se hacía a un lado y jugueteaba con un mechón de su pelo, mientras Rin entraba con rapidez y yo la seguía—dormiremos en mi cuarto, que ya está todo preparado, así que cambiaos donde veáis y empezaremos la velada—cerró la puerta, sonriendo levemente mientras Rin corría rápidamente escaleras arriba.

—¡Me pillo el baño de arriba nya~!—ví como desaparecía con rapidez su cabello naranja, mientras ahogaba un suspiro.

—¡Ten cuidado Rin-chan! No es seguro correr mientras subes escaleras...—no sabía siquiera si me había escuchado, así que miré a Maki y le comenté que me cambiaría en el baño inferior, a lo que ella no tuvo problemas y tan solo sonrió levemente.

Y así pues, me dirigí al baño, algo nerviosa pues se acercaba el momento de la verdad. Espero que a Rin le guste el pijama que me compré para ella...

Tras un rato, y tras haberme quitado el uniforme y haberlo doblado bien, comencé a ponerme el pijama, el cual no tuvo ninguna clase de problemas en entrar y sonreí victoriosa, al ver que mi compra me entraba a la perfección.

Tras un rato, salí del baño, estirandome mientras me preparaba mentalmente para lo que me esperaba arriba.

—Te queda bastante bien, ¿es nuevo?—escuché la voz de la pelirroja y me asusté un poco, sonrojandome y asintiendo tímidamente.

—M...me lo compré porque pensé que a Rin-chan le podría gustar...—juguetee con los dedos, algo nerviosa.

—Yo creo que le gustará—sonrió, pero luego puso un rostro algo más serio—¿se lo has dicho ya?—la pregunta me pillo desprevenida, pero tan solo negué, sabiendo a lo que se refería, mientras ella suspiraba—ya sabes el tiempo que queda...no puedes esperar mucho más...tienes que confesarte pronto...

Sabía que mi amiga tenía razón, fue a ella a la que recurrí cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por mi mejor amiga, y la que me ayudaba a desahogarme cuando lo necesitaba pero...no es tan fácil...no quiero perder a Rin-chan para siempre...

—Nya...¿aún no habéis acabado?—preguntó Rin desde arriba, con un tono aburrido—que lenta eres Kayochin~

Por irónico que parezca, esas palabras me animaron un poco y, tras darle una mirada a Maki diciendo "lo pensaré", me dirigí hacia las escaleras, seguida de la pelirroja, que permanecía en silencio.

El trayecto a la habitación de Maki era corto, así que llegamos rápidamente a la habitación de Maki y, lo primero que vi al llegar fue la espalda de la pelinaranja, con el que podríamos decir que era su pijama favorito, una camiseta azul clara con una cabeza de gato en el frente y la camiseta rodeada de pequeños patitas de gatitos en ella. Típico de Rin, pero estaba supermona con ese pijama puesto y me encantaba.

Ví como Rin se echó para atrás al escucharnos, y noté la curiosidad en la mirada de Rin al verme con ese pijama y me empecé a poner nerviosa, agachando tímidamente la mirada.

—E...estas genial nya~—murmuró, mientras se rascaba la mejilla y notando un leve sonrojo en ellas . Espera, ¿se había sonrojado?

—¿D...de verdad?—pregunté, sonrojandome totalmente y mirándola, a lo que ella asintió y sentí como una inmensa felicidad me invadía.

-Bueno parejita, ahora que ya estamos todos aquí, ¿cuál era la sorpresa que me tenías preparada Rin?—agradezco la intervención de la pelirroja, sinceramente me había quedado sin palabras y mi curiosidad volvió hacia la bolsa, que ahora estaba al lado de la cama de Maki.

—Oh, sí~, esta al lado de la cama, ábrelo, abrelo~—noté a esta algo ansiosa, con su típica sonrisa y con los ojos brillantes. Maki se acercó a la bolsa, rodando los ojos y abriendola. Pude ver como se sonrojaba completamente y miraba indignada a Rin.

—¿Q...que diablos es esto Rin?—preguntó, con un obvio tono enfadado y cruzándose de brazos.

—Hable con Kotori y me dijo que estaría bien que cada una de nosotras tres llevase un traje de estos nya~ yo también tengo el mio y Kayochin también—espera, ¿que yo que?

—¡No pienso ponérmelo Rin!

—Por faaaaa, hazlo por nosotras, te lo compensar él haciendo lo que tu quieras por un día y llevándote a un sitio supergenial para mirar las estrellas~—si había alguna forma de convencer a Maki, Rin había dado en el clavo correcto. Vi como esta iba a protestar más, pero se calló, pensándolo un poco y refunfuñando, mientras cogia la bolsa.

—Está bien, ¿pero me lo debes, eh?—gruñó, mientras se dirigía hacia al baño y daba un portazo, mientras Rin empezaba a reírse.

—Bien, lo conseguí~, el tuyo te lo daré mañana Kayochin~—aprovechó y me abrazó de sorpresa, cosa que me sorprendió, pero no me quejé, así que aproveché para acurrucarme en ella y cerrar los ojos.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, ninguna queríamos movernos, pero el sonido de los pasos de Maki-chan hizo que Rin separase el abrazo, sonriendome dulcemente para luego mirar a la puerta.

Y lo que vi aparecer me sorprendió muchísimo, Maki estaba ahí, algo sonrojada, con un conjunto de leopardo que le quedaba bastante bien, con orejas y cola incluidas.

—Kotori acertó con el tuyo, te queda de lujo—Rin sonreia orgullosa, hinchando el pecho victoriosa.

—Espero que el sitio ese que dices sea realmente bueno, si no te mataré, gata molesta —murmuró, cruzándose de brazos sonrojada, y no pude evitarlo más, comenzando a reír. Rin me miró curiosa, para luego empezar a reír también, seguida de Maki, y al final acabamos las tres riéndonos durante un buen rato. Me quedaba poco de estar con ellas...pero no es como si fuésemos a dejar de vernos...¿verdad?

Os quiero chicas...


End file.
